pokemonben10heroesunitefandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes Elite
You are about to adventure yourself with a team-up of heroes where Brainiac 5 assembles heroes from past to present, and the only man in history, Ash Ketchum. It also tells how all these heroes connect ot our world! Characters JLU *Brainiac 5 (Adam Wylie) - the leader *Ben Tennyson (Tara Strong), later (Yuri Lownethal), later (Cam Clarke): **Benmummy (Richard Green) **Benvicktor (Michael Dorn) **Benwolf (Troy Baker) **Cannonbolt (Fred Tatasciore) **Diamondhead (Jim Ward) **Ditto (Rob Paulson) **Eye Guy (Dee Bradley Baker) **Fourarms (Richard McGonagle) **Ghostfreak (Steve Blum) **Grey Matter (Richard Horvitz) **Heatblast (Steve Blum) **Ripjaws (Fred Tatasciore) **Stinkfly (Dee Bradley Baker) **Upchuck (Dave Wittenberg) **Upgrade (Tara Strong) **Way Big (Fred Tatasciore) **Wildmutt (Dee Bradley Baker) **Wildvine (Jim Ward) **XLR8 (Jim Ward) **Humongasaur (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Martian Manhunter (Carl Lumby) *Gwen Tennyson (Megan Smith), later (Tara Strong) *Clark Kent/Superboy (George Newbern) *Tim Drake/Robin (Matthew Valencia) *Roy Harper/Speedy (Mike Irwin) *Wally West/Kid Flash (Michael Rosenbaum) - was getting tired of being called Kid Flash because he wants to be treated like an adult *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Kevin Conroy) - Trainer of both Robin and Ash Ketchum! *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (James Arnold Taylor) *Arthur Curry, Sr./Aquaman (John DiMaggio) *Barry Allen/Flash (Alan Tudyk) - sacrifices himself in an episode *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Susan Eisenberg) *Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) **Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) **Fred Jones (Frank Welker) **Daphne Blake (Grey DeLisle) **Velma Dinkley (Mindy Cohn) *Scott Summers/Cyclops (Kirby Morrow) **Jean Grey (Venus Terzo) **Bobby Drakes/Iceman (Andrew Francis) **Hank McCoy/Beast (Freddy Rodriguez) **Warren Worthington III/Angel (Mark Hildreth) **Logan/Wolverine (Steven Blum) **Professor Charles Xavier (David Kaye) **Piotr Rasputin/Colossus (Phil Morris) **Nightcrawler (Liam O'Brien) **Storm (Kirsten Williamson) **Kitty Pryde (Maggie Blue O'Hara) - one year younger than Ben, and daughter figure to Martian Manhunter, who helped her control her powers, Ben seemed to be very comfortable to her, and dosen't know if she would Aqualad's new love after Tula turned him down to Garth *Ash Ketchum/Pokeman (Veronica Taylor), later (Yuri Lowenthal), later (Matthew Broderick) **Misty/Starfire (Rachel Lillis), later (Hynden Walch), later (Jodi Benson) - debuts in season 4 **Brock (Eric Stuart), later (Brian Bloom), Later (Robin Williams) *Grandpa Max (Paul Eiding) *John Stewart/Green Lantern (Phil LaMarr) - trainer of Ben Tennyson *Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl (Maria Canals Barrera) *Bouncing Boy (Michael Cornacchia) **Lightning Lad (Andy Milder) **Phantom Girl (Heather Hogan) **Saturn Girl (Kari Wahlgren) **Timber Wolf (Shawn Harrison) **Triplicate Girl (Kari Wahlgren) *Tony Stark/Iron Man (Eric Loomis) **Thor (Rick D. Wasserman) **Bruce Banner/Hulk (Gabriel Mann/Fred Tatasciore) **Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Chris Cox) **Steve Rogers/Captain America (Brian Bloom) **Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man (Wally Wingert) **Janet Van Dyne/Wasp (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) **T'Challa/Black Panther (James C. Mathisis III) *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Danielle Judovits) *Sam Witwicky (Will Friedle) *Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen) - Ash's trainer while Batman returned to Gotham. **Bumblebee (Bumper Robinson) **Ratchet (Corey Burton) **Prowl (Jeff Bennett) **Bulkhead (Bill Fagerbakke) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Josh Keaton), later (Jason Marsden) *Danny Phantom (David Kaufman) *Hellboy (Ron Perlman) - drill officer! *Cyborg (Khary Payton) *Beastboy (Greg Cipes) *May/Raven (Veronica Taylor) later (Tara Strong) *Goliath (Keith David) **Brooklyn (Jeff Bennett) **Boadway (Bill Fagerbakke) **Lexington (Thomas Adcox) **Hudson (Ed Asner) **Elisa (Sali Richardson) *Omi (Tara Strong) **Clay Bailey (Jeff Bennett) **Kimiko Tohomiko (Grey DeLisle) **Raimundo Pedrosa (Tom Kenny) **Dojo Kanojo Cho (Wayne Knight) **Master Fung (Maurice LaMarche) *Coop (David Deluise) **Kiva (Wendy Lee) **Jamie (Steven Blum) *Mr. Fantastic (David Hyde Pierce) **Invisible Woman (Nicole Sullivan) **Human Torch (Will Friedle) **Thing (Clancy Brown) *Sam (Jennifer Hale) - revealed to be Delia Ketchum's true identity! **Clover (Andrea Baker) **Alex (Katie Griffin) **Jerry Lewis (Adrian Truess) *Rex Slazar (Daryl Sabara) *Chiro (Greg Cipes) **Antari (Kevin Michael Richardson) **SPRX (Corey Feldman) **Nova (Kari Wahlgren) **Gibson (Tom Kenny) **Otto (Clancy Brown) *Lion-O (Will Friedle) **Cheetara (Grey DeLisle) **Tigra (Matthew Mercer) **Panthro (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Willykat (Scott Menville) **Willykit (Hynden Walch) **Snarf (Tom Kenny) **Jaga (Corey Burton) *Axel Manning (James Arnold Taylor) **Lioness (Alli Mauzey) **King (Aldis Hodge) **Hawk (Charlie Schlatter) **Shark (Brian Donovan) *Leonardo (James Arnold Taylor) *Donatello (Mitchel Witfield) *Raphael (Nolan North) *Michalangelo (Mikey Kelly) *T-Bone (Charlie Adler) *Razor (Barry Gordon) *Commander Feral (Gary Owens) *Callie Briggs (Tress MacNeille) *He-Man/Adam (Cam Clarke) **Man-At-Arms (Diedrich Bader) **Teela (Jennifer Hale) **Ram-Man (Bill Fagerbakke) **Stratos (Corey Burton) **Orko (Jeff Bennett) **Cringer/Battlecat (Frank Welker) *Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad II (Khary Payton) *Superboy (Nolan North) *Miss Martian (Danica McKeller) *Artemis Crock (Stephanie Lemelin) *Kyle Tennyson (Jesse McCartney) *Roderick Johnson (Oogie Banks) *Derek Kain (Adam Wylie) Allies *Azmuth (Jeff Bennett) - makes a single appearance in episode 47, becomes a recurring and supporting character in the next 2 seasons *J.A.Rvis (Phil Lamarr) *Odette (Kari Wahlgren) - Kyle's girlfriend *Serena Rinland (Maggie Q) - Ben's girlfriend Secondary Characters *Paula Crock (Kelly Hu) - Artemis' mother, and retired criminal after 6 years in Belle Reve Penitentiary Villains *Megatron (Clancy Brown) - the main antagonist of season 1 **Starscream (Tom Kenny), later (Travis J.Gould) **Shockwave (Corey Burton) **Lugnut (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Blitzwing (Bumper Robinson) *Jack Spicer (Danny Cooksey) - the recurring antagonist *Man-Dragon/ Golden Man (Travis J. Gould) - real main antagonist! and the main antagonist in season 4 *Emerald Empress (Jennifer Hale) **Mano **Persuader (David Sobolov) **Tharok (David Lodge) **Validus *Kang (Jonathan Freeman) *Magneto (Ron Perlman) **Blob (Bill Fagerbakke) **Mystique (Grey DeLisle) **Avalanche (John DiMaggio) **Sabretooth (Lance Henrikson) **Juggernaut (Kevin Michael Richardson) *David Xanatos (Jonathan Frakes) - reforms in season 2-3! **Cayote (Jonathan Frakes) **Fox (Laura San Giacomo) **Wolf (Clancy Brown) **Hyena (Cree Summer) **Jackal (Matt Frewer) **Dingo (Jim Cummings) *Demona (Marina Sirtis) *Slade Wilson (Jeremy Irons) *Granny Goodness (Pat Carroll) *Blackfire (Hynden Walch), Later (Angelina Jolie) *Lex Luthor (Clancy Brown) *Dr. Doom (Mark Hamill) *Gary Oak (Jimmy Zoppi), later (Tim Curry) - 20-years old in 2008 *Van Kleiss (Troy Baker) **Biowulf (Troy Baker) **Skalamander (John DiMaggio) *Skeleton King (Mark Hamill) **Mandarin (James Hong) *Mum-Rah (Tom Kane) **Slythe (Dee Bradley Baker) **Monkian (Jeff Bennett) **Jackalman (Charlie Adler) **Grune (Clancy Brown) **Vultureman (John Kassir) *Kevin 11 (Charlie Schlatter) *Vilgax (Steven Blum) *Dr. Animo (Dwight Schultz) *Alexander Paine (Clancy Brown) **Spydah (Tom Kenny) **Flesh (Bill Fagerbakke) *Shredder (Scottie Ray) *Loki (Marc Thompson) *Poison Ivy (Diane Pershing) *Emile Dorian (Graham McTavish) *Imperiex (Phill Morris) *Gentlemen Ghost (Greg Ellis) *Sentinel Prime (Clancy Brown) *Merlin's Ghost (Rowan Atkinson) *Dark Kat (Tony Todd) *Dr. Viper (Dee Bradley Baker) *Mac and Molly (Neil Ross and April Winchell) *The Past Master (Charlie Adler) - main antagonist of Season 2. *Morgaine LeFey (Olivia d'Abo) *Entrigan (Robby Benson) *Skeletor (Malcolm McDowell) **Evil Lyn (Nikka Futterman) **Beast-Man (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Mer-Man (Jeff Bennett) **Triclops (Mark Hamill) **Trap-Jaw (John DiMaggio) *Sportsmaster (Nick Chinlund) *Captain Scurvy (Neil Ross) *Rogues: **Captain Cold (Steve Blum) **Heat-Wave (Steve Blum) **Weather Wizard (Robin Atkins Downes) **Top (Wally Wingert) **Mirror Master II (Tom Kenny) **Pied Piper (No Actor) *Black Knight (Jennifer Hale) - main antagonist of season 3 and leads a group of super villains to match the JLU's membership *Nathaniel Tryon/Neutron (James Arnold Taylor) - started out as a teenage kid with black hair, until he loses his hair under experimentation from Luthor Episodes Season 1: 2012-2013 Earth's greatest heroes are formed when Megatron and the evil Decepticons have awaken in the sky and try to destroy Earth, by using a weapon known as the Black Diamond, and the Heroes must ??? Years: 2007 (1-???)-2008 (33-52) Season 2: 2013-2014 Now 5 years later, our heroes re-unite in a battle against the Pastmaster. Season 3: 2014-2015 On the next year, our heroes must find 15 of the lost keys to Atlantis's hidden vault Years: 2011 (105-???) 2012 (136-156) Season 4: 2015 Ash goes on a journey to find a way to break a curse with 6 heroes, and leaves Ben, his close friend in his place of leadership, as they find a final task to defeat the Man-Dragon. Years: 2012 (157-180) Category:Animated series Category:Crossover